


Stop Asking Me To Come Back

by moonlyt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions, Other, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlyt/pseuds/moonlyt
Summary: Kaiba has finally traveled to the afterlife. His one goal? To see him.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stop Asking Me To Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after DSOD.

[Recap.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqdSA6nQIUw)

Kaiba approached the throne, the light hindering any agility to recognize who was sitting on it. But, Kaiba knew exactly who it was. Preparing his duel disk, he felt proud of himself. He had just hacked himself into the afterlife. The Pharaoh was the only one he couldn't beat in a duel, and there was no way he'd let him get away without a rematch.

He watched as the Pharaoh stood, and they stared at each other. Atem said with a slight smile, "I'm surprised. I expected you sooner."

Kaiba smirked. "There were a few complications, Pharaoh. Now that I'm here, let's see who the _real_ King of Games is."

Atem didn't look intimidated. He tilted his head to the side and chuckled softly. "You really can't let that go, huh?"

Pulling a card from his disk, Kaiba glanced at it and looked at Atem. "Unlike you, I don't walk out on things that are unfinished."

"Since you came all this way, It would be rude of me not to indulge you. Very well, Kaiba. Let's duel."

"I summon Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba stared at the Pharaoh with a smug look. "Your move."

"Now, Obelisk, Fist of Fate!"

Atem watched as the last of Kaiba's life points were drained. Kaiba stood there, silent, and sighed with annoyance. "Can't you go one duel without summoning an Egyptian God?"

Atem smiled. "Aren't you the one who summons Blue Eyes every chance you get?"

Smirking, the brown-haired man closed his eyes. "I guess you really are the King of Games."

Atem chuckled. "No, that's Yugi's title-"

Kaiba interrupted him suddenly. "No, _Pharaoh_. You really still believe that child is the rightful owner of that name? It's you, not him."

The Egyptian sighed, knowing there was no way to sway Kaiba's thoughts. Kaiba stared at him with an intense, determined gaze. "I heard you helped Yugi save the world from Diva. You saved me. And for that, I guess I should say thank you."

Atem nodded softly. "It was to save everyone. If I hadn't, Yugi and the others would be-"

"You may have defeated me this time, Pharaoh. But next time, it won't be so easy for you."

Atem looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? Next time?"

Kaiba's arm began to slowly vanish as his body began reacting to being in the afterlife for so long. He glanced at the King of Egypt. "I'm taking you back with me. Pharaoh, that's the only way I can-"

"Kaiba, I can't."

"The millennium puzzle, right? That's how you were able to come back? I can have it under strict security, no one will bother it-"

Atem looked down. "I made the puzzle disappear. Kaiba, I'm staying here."

Kaiba looked at him in disbelief. "No, you can't. Not until I beat you-"

Atem raised his voice, causing even Kaiba himself to be taken by surprise. "I am **_not_ **going back."

Kaiba took a step towards him, but Atem turned away. "It's not that simple."

"Pharaoh, I am here, with you, in the afterlife. I can find a way to bring you with me-"

Atem shook his head. "Stop asking me to come back. I heard you, I heard Yugi. Through the puzzle, I could still hear everything despite my soul having moved on. Maybe it is the connection between me and my friends that helped, but I heard every attempt to summon me. Kaiba, I applaud your determination. Acquiring all the pieces of the puzzle, not giving up, sacrificing yourself to save Yugi. All of it is something I am grateful for. I am eternally thankful to have known someone as you. But I am now here and my soul is finally at peace."

Kaiba stepped forwards again, now standing in front of Atem. "But I am not at peace, not without you."

Atem looked at him, surprise on his face. "Kaiba..."

Kaiba grabbed the King's shirt, his eyes raging. "You are coming back. And we are leaving now."

Dragging Atem behind him, Kaiba began walking towards the entrance to the palace.


End file.
